


Escape from Niflheim

by gloss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Literal Hairbraiding, M/M, underworld rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Thor gets warmed up and nicely groomed after Rocket rescues him.
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Escape from Niflheim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



"Your sister's so —" Rocket stuck the comb in his mouth to use both hands on a snarl in Thor's hair.

"You can say it." Deeply chilled, Thor tried to sip his toddy but Rocket poked him to remain still. 

Hela had held him captive, on his knees in Gjöll's slushy torrents, for 1001 icy nights. When his intrepid rabbit-friend snuck in, she challenged Rocket to a game for Thor's life.

"Pea in cup! Oldest con around!" Chortling, Rocket swiftly wove another braid. "I'm a genius."

Truly, his love's hands were miraculously dexterous. Thor resolved to demonstrate his deep gratitude.


End file.
